nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye!
the 1st Annual 'Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye! '''is a upcoming Second annual Pro-Wrestling/MMA Mega Event promoted by Nathan J. Wallace as a sequel to the previous year's Nathan Wallace's Dream Chojin Wrestling 20th Anniversary Special!! it'll take place in the United Center in Chicago, Illinois on October 27th 2019 Production Background on June 17th 2019, Nathan Wallace announced the event as the "1 Year Anniversary Sequel" to [[Nathan Wallace's Dream Chojin Wrestling 20th Anniversary Special!!|''Nathan Wallace's Dream Chojin Wrestling 20th Anniversary Special!!]]'' in New York City the previous year. the Event will be held at the United Center in Chicago, Illinois. on October 15th a week 1/2 prior to the event, tickets to the event were sold to dignitaries in Nathan's DVD World, NES World, SNES World, N64 World, Nintendo Gamecube World, PS2 World, PS1 World and PS3 World therefore creating a Super Bowl type Carnival-atmosphere that was once seen in the United States when in 1987 bunches of dignitaries converged on Caesars Palace in Las Vegas to witness a history-making 12 round Showdown between Sugar Ray Leonard vs. Marvelous Marvin Hagler for the Boxing Illustrated Linear, Ring Magazine and WBC World Middleweight Championships, back then there were 16,000 people. an unprecedented 28,122 tickets to the event were sold at 15 dollars apiece including Pokemon, Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, stars from Smallville, Ex-Tournament fighters, Stars of Melrose Place, Storylines The event will feature professional wrestling matches that will involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers will portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and will culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. the road to the Global Championship began When Nathan Wallace said he will retire as an in-ring competitor to take up the position of head match maker. therefore the GFW Global Championship was declared vacant and the only fair and just way to determine the new Global Champion is a Magnificent Seven Elimination match featuring World Champions in the main event championship matches, at Defiant Wrestling's Final PPV Built to Destroy 2019, David Starr defeated Rampage Brown to become the new Defiant Wrestling World Champion, earning him the 1st available slot in the match. at AEW All Out Chris Jericho defeated Hangman Adam Page to become the 1st ever AEW World Champion and the upcoming Serious Main Event of Impact Bound for Glory 2019 between Impact World Champion Brian Cage vs. Sami Callihan to secure the 3rd and final spot in the match. however due to Impact Scheduling an event in Missusagua on the same date of the event. David Starr, Brian Cage, Sami Callihan were taken out of the 3 kings match and 2 new champions will take their place in the 3 kings match. the 1st was PRIDE World Heavyweight Champion Fedor Emelianenko. and the final spot in the match will be decided in Los Angeles on Friday Night SmackDown on Fox for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship between Kofi Kingston vs. Brock Lesnar. As Roman Reigns was getting ready to announce his SummerSlam opponent on the July 30 episode of ''SmackDown, an unidentified person pushed lighting equipment on top of Reigns backstage.23 The attacker was originally alleged to be Samoa Joe due to their previous rivalry, but he was proven innocent during a hit and run on Reigns in which Joe was a witness. on the otherside of the rackett, Ace Austin was trying to impress the Ladies including Alicia Edwards, Eddie Edward's Wife. later Eddie Edwards attacked Ace Austin. Ace then proclaimed he was gonna "bang his wife". Buddy Murphy then became a suspect/witness as he was spotted in the background in the footage of the original attack, prompting Reigns to force Murphy to reveal that the attacker was Erick Rowan. On the SummerSlam Kickoff show, Rowan attacked Murphy for the accusation. Rowan and his tag team partner Daniel Bryan then forced Murphy to reveal that he was lying and they conducted their own investigation to find out that Reigns' attacker was a man that looked like Rowan. However, Reigns found additional footage that showed Rowan pushing over the equipment. This caused Bryan and Rowan to split due to Rowan lying, and a match between Reigns and Rowan is then scheduled for Clash of Champions, which later became a No Disqualification match in which Rowan won thanks to Harper. on MLW, ROH Star Marty Scurll revealed that Ace Austin wanted Roman Reigns and Eddie Edwards out of the way and challenged him to a No Holds Barred match at the Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye!. ALL IN! Worlds PS3 All-Stars PS3 World #3: PPV-verse PS3 World #4: TV-verse DVD LG World DVD Small World Promotions Nations Matches JAKQ Dengekitai Invitational Casino Battle Royale (Both Men's & Women's) Rules of the JAKQ Dengekitai Invitational Casino Battle Royale (Mens & Women's) * the 52 Wrestlers have selected their card from a special deck, the suit draw determines their group * the 4 Wrestlers that have selected cards Dia Jack, Spade Ace, Clover King and Heart Queen will be designated as the "J.A.K.Q" beginners group and will begin the match * every 3 minutes we will shuffle the deck to pull a card out to determine which suit comes next * after all suits have been exhausted, the Wrestler who drew the Big One/Joker card will be the last participant to join the match * Elimination occurs at any time when a Wrestler is thrown over the top rope w/ both feet touching the floor * the Last Person standing will be the winner and will Challenge for a GFW Title at AEW Final Conflict 2019 the Champion Carnival JAKQ Dengekitai Invitational Men's Casino Battle Royale order of entry Order of Elimination JAKQ Dengekitai Invitational Women's Casino Battle Royale order of Entry Order of Elimination 24/7 title changes in the Hardcore Battle Royal for the GFW Hardcore Championship Theme Songs "Whatever it Takes" -Imagine Dragons (Official Theme Song of the Event) "Kings"- Tribe Society (Magnificent Seven Elimination Match for the vacant GFW Global Championship) "Rock you like a Hurricane" -Scorpions (Triple Threat #1 Contenders match) "Always"-Saliva (Roman Reigns vs Eddie Edwards vs Ace Austin) "For Whom the Bell Tolls"-Metallica (Nathan's Chosen entrance Theme) "Losing My Religion" -R.E.M (Michael Spinks vs Chael Sonnen) "Don't Stop Believin'" -Journey (Kerry Von Erich vs Larry Holmes) "Land of 1,000" -Cannibal & the Headhunters (GFW NEX-GEN Championship Match) "Sugar Shack" -Jimmy Gilmer and the Fireballs (NEX GEN Title #1 Contenders match) "Ballad of Davy Crockett" -Kentucky Headhunters (GFW World Tag Team Championship 6 team pack Challenger ladder match) "In a Dream"- Rockell (GFW World Women's Championship 6 pack challenge match) "In Paradise" - Laissez Faire (Allie vs Kelly Kelly vs Alexa Bliss) "We Belong" -Pat Benatar (GFW Hardcore Championship Hardcore Battle Royal) "Come as you are"-Nirvanna (Pre-Show Casino Battle Royale both Men's and Women's) Officials Working the Event Play-by-Play Commentators Guest Commentators International Commentators Backstage Interviewers Event Sanctioned and Supervised by Supervisor of Ring Officials * Frank Leana Physicians * Glen Binam * Flip Homansky * Donald Romeo * Cutman Leon Tabbs * Richard Istrico Paramedic * Don Corsello Timekeeper * Al Tremary Counting for the Knockdowns * Arcenio Burnel * Al Bisek Judges * Elmo Adolf * Bill Wackerly * Masato Mizaoka * Tatsuya Kurozumi * Takao Tomotaki * Kesuke Nakagawa * Atsushi Onari * Dave Moretti * Duane Ford * Lou Filippo * JoJo Guerra * Joe Swesell * Mark Snow * Deacon Bowers * Gary Merritt Referees * Fern Hernandez (NABF) * Sonny Carlos Padilla Jr. (Boxing Illustrated) * Mitch Halpern (WBC) * Mills Lane (Ring Mag.) * Richard Steele (WBC) * Kid Ref (Impact Wrestling) * Sean Curtin (WBF) * Aubrey Edwards (AEW) * Bob Sirte (IABF) * Mr. Toshah of Iran (IABF) * Helio Vizzo (WVC) * Joao Alberto Barretto (IVC) * Yuji Shimada (PRIDE FC) * Nobuaki Kakuda (K-1) * Daisuke Naguchi (PRIDE FC) * Steve Mazzagati (UFC) * Larry Landless (KOTC) * Herb Dean (UFC) * Mario Yamasaki (UFC) Ring Announcers * Brandon Baxter (GFW) * Justin Roberts (AEW) * Gloom * Mr. Bow Tie Oakley * Japanese Ring Announcer * Mexican Ring Announcer Coorprate Champion Sponsors for the Event * Autism Speaks * NewWave Communications * Disk Replay * PS4 * PS3 * PS2 * PS1 * N64 * Nintendo Gamecube * NES * SNES * AKI * Spike Chunsoft * Aruze Gaming Corps * Sony * Samsung * LG DVD * Star Wars Episode IX the Rise of Skywalker * Cambell's Soup products * Chef Boyardee * Pringles * DiGiorno * Fruity Pebbles * Skittles * Reeses * Reeses Pieces * Nestle's Crunch * Pizza Hut * Papa John's Pizza * Paradise Pizza * Giovanni's Pizza * Pizzarific * Red Baron Pizza * Tombstone Pizza * Taco Bell * Taco Tequilla in Clinton * Co-Op * Cracker Barrel * Dairy Queen * Hardees * McDonalds * Sub-Way * Union Clinton Cafe * IGA * Save-A-Lot * Kroger * Sam's Club * Wal-Mart/Super Wal-Mart * Cocoa Pebbles * Fruity Pebbles * Mountain Dew * Hawaiian Punch * Capri-Sun * Skittles * Kid Care * Pampered Chef * Adidas * Ford * Royal Caribbean Cruise line * Total Extreme Wrestling 2020 Broadcast CONCACAF South America Europe Africa Middle East Asia Oceania Antarctica Category:2019 Category:All Elite Wrestling Category:Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye